Better late than never
by mormel
Summary: Shizuru comes home from work a couple of hours late, and Natsuki is slightly miffed since she had something planned for the evening. Yuri with a touch of toys. Status changed from complete to in-progress due to ideas popping in mind.


This is mostly about Shizuru. It was supposed to have more about the two of them equally, but at some point I noticed I was blabbing about S all the time. So, fine, be it about her. She's my personal fave, anyway.

Also I've seemingly lost my ability to write decent, non-smutty fics. Perhaps because I tend to write so much about couples, and what couples do best is... is... ahem. Well, it is, isn't it? I'm sorry for being such a perverted individual! ;_;

I hold no copyrights at all to anything at all. At least when it comes to this fic. But everyone already knows that Mai-HiME and its characters belong to Sunrise, right?

**Pure yuri! Don't like, don't read!** You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Natsuki was sitting at the laptop when Shizuru walked in. The older woman stopped for a moment just to marvel at Natsuki's beauty. Something was obviously bugging the dark haired woman, as she was frowning and clicking the mouse buttons with fervour.<p>

"Ah, I can't believe they decided to go public with it", she grunted, obviously having noticed Shizuru's presence. Shizuru left her tracks and went to her girlfriend, curious what she was going on about.

"And as if that isn't enough, they've also decided to stall their funds. So much for any progress, then." Natsuki was obviously very upset, and she turned to look out of the window where the outer world had turned dark already, getting composed again. Meanwhile Shizuru bent down next to her, to take a look at the screen and the reason for Natsuki's indignation.

"What ever has happened to get Natsuki so upset", she wondered out loud, and extended her arm to get a hold of the mouse. This caught the younger woman's attention, and she turned back at the computer again, watching as Shizuru browsed the site.

"Only that darned incident at the chemical company", Natsuki snorted. "It's not that the manager's actions should be approved, but why would they freeze the moneyflow? That's completely insane, and certainly an effective way to freeze the progress as well."

"That's how the apparatchiks work", the tawny haired woman only stated and kept clicking. She had heard about the incident concerning the company, but hadn't looked into it before, so she got increasinly interested about the whole matter. "Someone has probably bought someone in the company and is now eliminating a potential concurrent."

Natsuki observed Shizuru in silence, watched as her slender fingers operated the mouse. The same fingers that she used so skillfully on her body. It was a rare opportunity. Usually the older woman kept her surroundings carefully under observation and was aware of everything that went on, where ever she was. But now she seemed truly sucked into the business news, and a mischievous thought crept into Natsuki's mind. Well, she could always try, anyway.

Shizuru was caught completely off guard when Natsuki, without a warning whatsoever, grabbed the front of her blouse and pulled her closer. She almost lost her balance and had to support herself on Natsuki's shoulder as the younger woman yanked her in to a passionate kiss. She was surprised when Natsuki lured her tongue so forcefully into her mouth, but let her in nevertheless. Shizuru herself was usually the dominant one, so it was in fact a pleasant change of a routine. But little did she know what else was about to come.

Natsuki stood up and, pushing the dumbfounded Shizuru against the wall, pressed herself tightly against her feminine figure, keeping the kiss intact. Shizuru mumbled something in her mouth, seemingly even more surprised, but it wasn't anything recognizable. Natsuki had an idea what it was about, though. But when she finally let the kiss break and took a look at Shizuru's red-cheeked face, the older girl had a questioning, and a rather amused smile on her fair features.

"It seems Natsuki's full of surprises today", Shizuru teased, and lowered one of her hands around Natsuki's hips. But before she could reach the apparent bulge under the skirt there, Natsuki quickly grabbed her by the wrist, holding her arm in a firm grip.

"No touching, woman", Natsuki said in a low tone with a smirk, "You've kept me wearing it for several hours, so now it's payback time. Don't think I'll go easy on you." With that she caught Shizuru's other wrist as well, and pinning her against the wall sent shivers through her by kissing and nibbling the soft flesh of her neck. Shizuru had no complaints. None at all.

"..._ikezu_", she only whispered and with closed eyes cocked her head so that Natsuki had a better access. Natsuki shifted a little, so that the shaft attached to her hips found its way between the other girl's thighs, crumpling Shizuru's skirt along the process. She then started squirming and moving her butt, stimulating Shizuru's sensitive spots through the layers of fabric.

"Natsuki..." the older girl moaned, and the other sucked a red mark on her neck. "You're going to ruin my skirt. I'm wearing it for the first day." At that Natsuki chuckled, but removed the object from between Shizuru's legs anyway. Still holding her wrists, she pulled back from Shizuru slightly, enjoying the view before her. Shizuru's beautiful eyes were closed and her face had a rosy colour. She was breathing through parted lips and her hair was somewhat messy. And when she opened her eyes and aimed her crimson gaze at Natsuki's emerald eyes, she couldn't help a smile spreading all over her features. Despite the difficult start she had grown to love the Fujino woman from the bottom of her very heart, and even if she was usually the submissive one, she greatly enjoyed taking the lead every now and then. And she was happy to notice Shizuru giving in so willingly.

After a while Shizuru leaned in, aiming to kiss Natsuki on the lips, but the dark haired woman dodged, a teasing smile on her face. Shizuru realised she wouldn't get her kiss and didn't try again. Instead she just stared at Natsuki, pouting just a little and making Natsuki feel a bit guilty. But she reminded herself that Shizuru wouldn't have much time to pout later, and she'd probably forget about it all. And even if she didn't this could be just considered a payback for all the teasing Shizuru had _performed_ on her.

Shizuru tried to free her hands, but Natsuki was holding her harder than she thought. She was getting a little frustrated, since the younger woman only stood there, watching her and making her all tingly with anticipation. She wanted to feel her body against her own, sink her fingers into the dark silk of her hair, caress her bare back and shoulders, kiss the soft, warm lips. But she couldn't, since Natsuki simply didn't let her. Obviously there was something she expected from her, but Shizuru had no idea what it was. And it was killing her, making her want her even more, almost desperately. And Natsuki was well aware of that. She loved it when Shizuru's brow furrowed and she was getting seemingly confused and frustrated.

"Natsuki", the older woman whispered. "What is it that you want?" Her voice was almost shaky. It still amazed Natsuki how intense and deep Shizuru's sexuality was. She kept it so well hidden under her calm appearance, but once she got alone with the person she loved and wanted, there was no end to it. At best it opened doors to a world of utter pleasure and intimacy. And at the worst it could consume both Shizuru and her partner, if it wasn't channeled right. Therefore Natsuki was a little concerned about how long she could keep up her little game.

She pressed her body against the other again, raising her hands high above their heads and pressing Shizuru against the wall. "Well", she started in a low tone and bowed her head a little, inhaling the sweet smell of her lover's skin. Shivers went through the former Fuuka Academy head girl when Natsuki planted one single, featherlight kiss on the nook of her neck and then moved right to her earlobe. She nibbled the earlobe some, blew a little into the ear and made Shizuru flinch. "I want you to beg for it", she then breathed into her ear, barely audible. The older woman's eyes flew open. Since when had Natsuki been so... bold?

"_Ara_, Natsuki is behaving so differently than usually", Shizuru giggled, getting back her confidence again. Natsuki was a little annoyed, since she felt Shizuru was constantly keeping up a facade, even with her. She wanted to see into her purest core, hold her soul, she wished that Shizuru would trust herself to Natsuki and give herself to her completely, even if just for a short moment, just as Natsuki did with Shizuru. So, she decided to take the risk of bluffing, and pulling on an indifferent face let go of her wrists and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you don't want it, I can think of other things to do" Natsuki said casually. "The bike needs some retouching, anyway." She was sure Shizuru saw right through her; her own body was aching for Shizuru and she was a master in spotting that. But the tawny haired woman grew serious and, taking Natsuki's face gently in her hands kissed her softly on the lips. Soon she ended it and looked at Natsuki's eyes, a sad look in her own.

"Don't go, please", she breathed, pressing her forehead against Natsuki's. "Stay. Make love to me, Natsuki. I've been thinking about you all day, and I'm sorry I couldn't come home earlier. The meeting just got drawn out." Natsuki blushed. Whether she was sincere or not, it certainly had an effect on Natsuki herself. She couldn't have left even if she'd have wanted to. But she didn't, even if it made her a little uncomfortable knowing, how enticing Shizuru could be. But she couldn't help herself when her fingers started fumbling open Shizuru's blouse buttons and lips found their way on her slender neck again. Shizuru pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her head, sinking her fingertips into her dark hair.

In silence Natsuki opened Shizuru's blouse buttons one by one, and descended as more flesh was exposed to her hungy eyes and lips. Only the sounds of Natsuki's kisses and Shizuru's heavy breathing could be heard as desire grew in both of them, driving them shamelessly to a more intimate contact. Eyes closed, Shizuru pushed her fingers deeper into Natsuki's hair, pressing her face closer into her flat stomach as the other peppered her skin with kisses and wet licks.

Already kneeling before her lover Natsuki started rolling up the hem of Shizuru's skirt while dipping her tongue into her navel. She knew it tickled the older woman, but she couldn't resist when she was offered the chance to do so.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelped and flinched, trying to move away. But her back was against the wall, and moving sideways didn't do a thing to help her escape the invading tongue. But Natsuki was merciful in her teasing (unlike someone other she knew), and moved away but not before flashing a mischievous grin at the other. Having the skirt gathered at Shizuru's feminine hips Natsuki lured her fingers beneath the fabric and grabbed the edge of the black pantyhose her lover was wearing. Pulling them down deliberately slowly along with the panties she then planted kisses on the white thighs and just under the iliac bone and all the way between, Shizuru's scent filling her nostrils and deepening her desire all the more.

But when the dark haired woman moved in to get the initial taste of her lover, the said lover grabbed her head in her hands, halting her actions. "Natsuki, don't", Shizuru said in a coarse, deep tone. Natsuki could tell it took a lot of effort, though, and the hands holding her face were trembling slightly. Encouraged by Shizuru she got back on her feet, resting her hands on the tawny haired woman's hips.

"I haven't had the chance to bathe, yet", Shizuru explained quietly, trying to hide her blush by looking down. A small smile made its way on Natsuki's lips, as she watched Shizuru's embarrassment in silence. Her love for the other woman was overwhelming, making her heart beat faster, and seeing the other so sincere and unmasked before her, as she had hoped, swell it even more. Pressing her forehead against Shizuru's she let out an affectionate, small chuckle.

"Silly", she reproved playfully. "I want you, Shizuru, all of you. I don't care if you've been brewing for the whole day in the office. I bet it's only made you tastier", she added with a smirk, enjoying the deepening blush and wide-eyed look on Shizuru's face.

"Sometimes it amazes me how vulgar you can be", Shizuru mumbled, burying her burning face into the curve of Natsuki's neck. But she was smiling, Natsuki could hear it in her voice. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's back, pulling her closer, savouring the feel of the slender body against her own.

"I'm not vulgar", Natsuki whispered lovingly into Shizuru's ear, planting small kisses on it and the soft hair, inhaling the fragrance surrounding the woman, "I'm only in love with you." Those words caused Shizuru's hold on Natsuki to tighten, even though she didn't respond verbally.

The reason for Shizuru's silence was, that she was so overwhelmed by emotions that the words stuck somewhere in the back of her mouth. Try as she might, the tight feeling in her throat prevented her from talking, squeezing tears in her eyes instead, and the only thing she could do was to hold her beloved closer. Feeling Natsuki's gentle caress in the back of her neck made her release her held breath in a sigh, and the tears escaped, falling down her cheeks and onto Natsuki's skin. And when she felt her lover's hand creeping down and under her skirt, touching her lightly where she most ached to be touched, she drew in a sharp breath.

But Natsuki only teased her, playing with the soft curls she knew were just a bit darker than Shizuru's hair. Pressing Shizuru against the wall with her own body and kissing her neck with a new-found passion after a short calmer period, she traced her fingers lightly along her lover's forms, caressing her in a tormenting way without giving her the satisfaction of being touched _properly_. It took a lot of effort for Natsuki to control herself, as well, as she tried her best to prolong Shizuru's torture. Amusedly Natsuki noted that Shizuru was rubbing her back in a very suggestive manner, whether consciously or unconsciously, trying to get her to move further. But she wouldn't. Not just yet.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered in anticipation as the fingers played around her nether regions, but only teasingly, arousing her so much that it literally hurt. She knew Natsuki had her completely where she wanted, and she could only wait until the other would grant her her pleasure. But it made her frustrated nevertheless, Shizuru having used to being the more dominant one. So, she did what she could to drive Natsuki to discard the playfulness and grow more serious, kissing passionately the younger woman's neck, pulling her as close as possible.

Natsuki, however, pushed herself away from Shizuru when her lips came into contact with her skin, pinning her against the wall by the shoulders. "Say, Fujino", she begun huskily, staring intensely at Shizuru's crimson, bright eyes. The taller woman was breathing heavily through parted lips and her cheeks were painted with a red hue. "Do you want it?"

"Natsuki, you know..." Shizuru begun, bowing her head.

"Do you want it?" Natsuki interrupted, in a louder tone. Shizuru straightened her neck vigorously, staring at Natsuki with a changed expression. She was very serious now, and losing her patience. Natsuki knew she was driving Shizuru to her limits, but she kept her cool, not showing any signs of fear or doubt, but standing her ground. Comparing Shizuru to an aggressive animal, she had to outwill her if she wanted to succeed. She slid her hands down Shizuru's arms and gripped her wrists tightly, raising her arms and pinning her against the wall again.

"I do", the taller woman said without hesitation, in a dangerous tone. Natsuki knew that if she didn't give Shizuru what she wanted, she would now take it from her one way or another. With a lopsided grin she marveled at the pit she had dug for herself and stepped in to plant a fierce kiss on the anticipating woman's lips. Shizuru responded to it just as fiercely and once Natsuki let go of her wrists to caress her sides, her hands were immediately in her hair, gripping hard. The older woman's breathing came out ragged as Natsuki moved down to nibble her throat. Arching her neck Shizuru gave her a better access, drowning in the sensations Natsuki's able lips and hands sent through her body.

"Na...ah!" she begun but ended her words in an exclamation, as the shorter woman's fingers at last slipped between her legs, caressing her in the way she craved for. Natsuki's lips curved into a delicious smile as her fingers slid with ease into the slickness, creating much-longed friction on one certain spot especially. With a slight surprise Natsuki's smile widened as she felt the wetness on Shizuru's inner thighs as well. It seemed her teasing had paid off better than she had expected. Shizuru only wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and breathed unevenly, heavily, into her dark hair, drowning in their love and the sensations it brought.

Kissing her girlfriend gently on the lips Natsuki's hand worked skillfully under the skirt, building up the pressure in Shizuru's body. The taller woman let out gasps and shallow breaths into Natsuki's mouth as intense pleasure and strong affection consumed her mentally and physically, clouding her sense of reality. Natsuki held her close dearly, out of breath as well because of kissing and excitement. She greatly enjoyed seeing Shizuru like this, unrestricted and giving in to the moment, trusting herself into Natsuki's hands completely. Soon Shizuru's legs begun to give way, her body trembling, and she slid down the wall, clinging to Natsuki who carefully laid her down onto the floor.

Just staring at each other for a while, they shared their love wordlessly. Natsuki was so happy that she got such a gorgeous, loving woman by her side. The only thing she regretted was that she had made Shizuru wait for so long without even being able to promise her anything in the end. Just thinking about the agony the other had experienced wrenched her heart. But looking at her now, Natsuki concluded that she was fine with it from today's point of view. Shizuru had Natsuki, had all of her and only to herself, and Shizuru knew it perfectly well. Reaching for Natsuki's face Shizuru cupped her cheek. Natsuki covered her hand with her own, planting a brief kiss on the palm before leaning her face into it, then gazing lovingly at Shizuru's now teary eyes.

Shizuru's heart melted as she saw Natsuki look at her in such a way with her magnificent emerald eyes. Suddenly longing for her tremendously she pulled the shorter woman on top of her, kissing her on the lips long and hard. Natsuki leaned over her, supporting her weight with her arms, and her long hair draped on either side of her, flowing like the finest silk. Breaking the kiss much to Shizuru's disappointment, she then nibbled at her earlobe and neck again, breathing small amounts of hot air into the other woman's ears. Tremors travelled along the older woman's spine, and Natsuki once again slowly and lovingly made her way down her body, stopping at the edge of her skirt. Searching for the zipper she then unzipped the piece of clothing and pulled it down, smiling at Shizuru helpfully lifting her rump off the floor. And while she was at it, she took off her own skirt as well, revealing their toy for Shizuru's gaze. Shizuru's lowered gaze didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki who laughed at her girlfriend's almost predatory expression.

"You really like it, don't you?" she asked playfully while spreading Shizuru's bent legs gently by the knees.

"I do", Shizuru admitted shamelessly, pulling Natsuki on top of her again. "But I wouldn't want anyone else but you doing it."

"You ready?" Natsuki asked just to make sure, although the answer was quite obvious. It was Shizuru's turn to laugh, and much to Natsuki's amusement she blushed a little, her already red cheeks deepening in colour. Seeing the Kyoto woman blushing was a rare sight, but Natsuki had learned a few ways to do it quite effectively.

"I think you already know that", she then said and grew serious again, placing her hands on Natsuki's hips. Landing a soft kiss on the corner of Shizuru's mouth Natsuki then reached her front and, taking a firm grip of the object attached to her guided its tip onto Shizuru's opening, carefully, slowly starting to move her hips back and forth, making sure the angle was right. Shizuru aided her by lifting her hips a little to meet Natsuki's thrusts and soon the object slid easily back and forth with the help of natural lubricants.

Laying herself on top of the older woman Natsuki then searched for a steady pace, slipping her arms under Shizuru's neck and head to hold her better in place and to support her. She then gave her a slow kiss straight on the lips, starting to feel the heat of the excercise. Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's rear for support, but also to create a better angle for the extension between them. Craving for more skin contact she slid her hands under Natsuki's shirts and started tugging them upwards, caressing her back and feeling the hard muscles working as Natsuki made love to her.

Both breathless, they broke the kiss and gazed deep into each other's eyes. With a soft sweep of her fingers Natsuki moved a stray lock of tawny hair off her girlfriend's face, admiring her beauty. Her hair was scattered all over the floor, framing her face.

"Are you uncomfortable in there?" Natsuki then asked quietly, quickening the pace just a little. She was really starting to break a sweat, and would have gladly thrown off her remaining clothes. But she was more concerned about Shizuru who had nothing between her and the floor except her thin blouse.

"How could I be, when I've got my Natsuki as a blanket?" the taller woman replied with the cutest smile and reached upwards to give Natsuki a quick kiss. She then settled in Natsuki's arms again, closing her eyes and just enjoying the multitude of sensations their actions sent through her.

"You've also got the bare floor against your back", the dark haired woman said, but Shizuru only placed a finger accross her lips to stop her talking.

"Hush now", she said and pulled Natsuki down onto her. "...can you go a little slower?" she then murmured into Natsuki's ear and bit her earlobe gently, sending a tremor down her body. Doing as she was requested, the younger woman slowed her pace, changing her position just slightly so, that the shaft entered her girlfriend in a slightly different angle.

"That... ha! That is... good", Shizuru breathed into Natsuki's ear with a few gasps, clinging to her harder. She was still tugging at the hem of Natsuki's shirt, but her efforts had turned weak. But sensing Natsuki's skin turning sticky from sweat under her palms she gathered her concentration enough to pull both her hoodie and the teeshirt she was wearing under it over her head. Quickly getting rid of the shirts Natsuki resumed her previous position, kissing Shizuru on the neck.

Shizuru's mind and heart were melting into a sweet bliss. There had been a time not so long ago, when all she had had was a hopeless dream she tried her best to ignore. But she couldn't had helped indulging herself into it every now and then, thinking what it would be like to freely hold hands with Natsuki, to run her fingers accross her smooth skin, to explore her perfect body, to kiss her beautiful smile ...and those other lips of hers, to sink her fingers into the dark sea of fragrant silk, and above all, to have Natsuki allow her to do all those things to her of her own free will. Without her consent all of those things would have had no value whatsoever. And yet, here she was, under the complete dominance of the woman of her dreams, the holder of her heart and the love of her life. Enveloped by her and treated in such a way she only turned her head, her breath ragged, to give more room as Natsuki sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She was utterly engulfed in love.

For the third time that evening Natsuki begun travelling south of Shizuru's quivering body, pulling out of her. Shizuru had a thin coat of sweat over her skin as well, although it was nothing compared to Natsuki. Licking her own sweat off of her girlfriend's taut stomach she cupped her breasts still covered by the lacy, black bra, kneading them gently. The tawny haired woman took a deep breath and arched her back slightly, but Natsuki was already sliding her hands down her sides, backing away as she went further down. Wondering if she'd get rejected again she positioned herself between Shizuru's spread legs, holding her thighs in a firm grip.

Glancing at Shizuru Natsuki saw she had risen slightly from the floor, leaning her upper body to her elbows and a concerned look on her beautiful, flushed face.

"Natsuki, I still don't..." she began hesitantly, but Natsuki cut her off.

"Shizuru, it doesn't matter. I want to because I love you", Natsuki said softly and, not waiting for Shizuru's reply, spread her folds with one hand, caressing her stomach with the other. Closing the distance she kissed the junction of Shizuru's thighs and flicked her tongue lightly over the small bud of nerves, earning a sharp gasp and a flinch from her lover. Putting her heart into pleasing her girlfriend Natsuki pressed her face closer, thoroughly enjoying what she was doing as she was driving Shizuru towards release.

One of the things Natsuki absolutely adored in Shizuru was actually her quietness when they made love. Even now, as she was licking and nibbling her, only heavy breathing and soft gasps could be heard from the taller woman. But she wasn't hiding her pleasure, though, not by far. One look at her told Natsuki everything she needed to know. The deep frown on her face, flushed cheeks, heavy breathing through parted lips, the subtle movements her body made in sync with Natsuki's stimulation, the way she caressed Natsuki's head and sometimes even gently pressed it closer to herself, held her hands in her own... it was all very clear. Moaning and screaming wouldn't have fit Shizuru's demure image in any case, even if Natsuki had already seen past that image. She was well aware how kinky Shizuru could be if she wanted to. And sometimes she did want to be very kinky.

But now she had submitted to Natsuki, gladly accepting what her eager girlfriend had to offer her. And, getting closer to the edge and then finally being pushed over it, she unconsciously squeezed Natsuki's head between her thighs, allowing the waves of pleasure wash over her again and again, tightening the muscles of her body in powerful spasms. After a while she relaxed and released her breath in a deep sigh, laying limply on the floor, out of breath.

After being released from the pinch of Shizuru's legs Natsuki relaxed on top of them, leaning her head on crossed arms, a content smile on her lips. She licked her lips clean and wiped her face, watching intensenly as Shizuru recovered from her climax. With a coy smile the older woman then sat up, stroking Natsuki's head gently and playing with her hair. Oh, how she loved the feel of it.

"I wouldn't mind coming home to this more often, Natsuki", she whispered and held the other woman's hands as she sat up as well. Natsuki replied with an amused smile that melted Shizuru's heart and leaned in to lock lips with her. They shared a long, tender kiss, holding each other in their arms.

When they finally broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. "I think I'll have that bath now", Shizuru stated, and then opened her eyes, a mischievous glint in them. "Perhaps Natsuki would like to join me...?" With that Natsuki's eyes flew open, and she had a mysterious look on her face. Shizuru couldn't decide if she was smiling or not.

"How's your back, by the way? The floor is pretty hard, after all", Natsuki said, passing over Shizuru's previous inquiry. She stood up and pulled Shizuru with her, turning her then around. Shizuru slid her blouse down her shoulders, revealing her back to Natsuki who took off the piece of clothing completely. Gathering Shizuru's abundant, fair hair in a bundle and sweeping it softly over one of her slender shoulders she then observed the red spots on her girlfriend's white skin over her shoulderblades and spine. Opening the clasp of her bra she revealed yet another spot just underneath it.

Stepping closer Natsuki then kissed Shizuru's neck softly on a whim, rubbing the spots with her palms. Shizuru felt the shaft pressing against her lower back and something stirred inside her. Natsuki reached around her, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples just a little, sliding then her warm palms down her stomach slowly, softly, luring Shizuru's desire out in the open again before it had even had a proper chance to crawl back into its resting place. And all the while peppering her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses, rousing her skin on goosebumps.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered in a shaky voice, trying to turn around to face the other. But Natsuki didn't let her. Instead she kneeled back onto the floor again, sliding her hands onto Shizuru's hips and with a firm grip starting to pull her down onto her lap.

"What's gotten into you?" Shizuru asked with a deep blush, but she didn't resist. Natsuki had suddenly become so bold in her actions, practically doing whatever she wanted with her. But she couldn't fight back. She had loved Natsuki for so long, and suppressed her feelings almost as long, that now she couldn't deny herself anything if she was given the chance to share her love with the dark haired goddess. Natsuki was her ultimate weakness, had always been.

Wordlessly Shizuru lowered herself on Natsuki, straddling her thighs. Natsuki caressed her back and sides, and she didn't see it but she knew Shizuru guided the shaft in place, then sliding down all the way to sit on her lap. With a slow pace the taller woman then rode her, her thighs working hard as she moved up and down. Natsuki ran her palms all over her slender, fit body, loving every curve and mound of it. She had never thought a woman's body would have such an effect over her, but watching Shizuru's moving, the slight shimmering that had appeared on her smooth skin and feeling the muscles of her body and how her butt and thighs touched her own body every time she lowered herself, their skin sticking to each other just the tiniest bit... It turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

Pressing herself closer to Shizuru's back, nuzzling her and kissing her, inhaling her now strong scent Natsuki reached around and hugged her tenderly, sliding the fingers of her other hand down her front, all the way down to the pubic mound and further. Finding the sensitive spot she then begun rubbing it, knowing it wouldn't take long for Shizuru to reach the peak again. And indeed, a couple of minutes later the taller woman went stiff, her body convulsing involuntarily as Natsuki held her in her arms, love filling her heart. And again she didn't let out a single whimper.

Breathing heavily Shizuru rested against her girlfriend, covering her hands that rested on her stomach with her own. "Natsuki", she whispered, barely audible. "I love you so much." Natsuki reacted by squeezing her tighter and pressing her face against her back, planting a few kisses on it.

"You know, Shizuru", Natsuki begun mellowly, "I've reserved us a table at that French restaurant. We have about an hour if we don't want to be late." Natsuki grinned as Shizuru stiffened in her arms again, due to different reasons this time.

"Are you serious?" Shizuru said in a tight tone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She would try her best to make it in time, even though she had had no idea Natsuki had planned something like that for tonight. The woman certainly was full of surprises today.

"If you had come home earlier, there wouldn't have been any problems whatsoever", Natsuki noted while Shizuru raised her rump, detaching herself from Natsuki. But the earlier physical excercise had strained especially her thighs so much that instead of standing up she ungracefully stumbled on all fours, her legs trembling, and offered quite a view for Natsuki for a brief moment.

"_Ara_, my legs", the taller woman sighed with a frown as she sat down on one of her hips. "They're so weak." Natsuki didn't reply, only sat on the spot with a red face and blank eyes.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called her name, and she snapped out of it, focusing her gaze on the red eyes instead of thinking of... "If we're going to make it we'd better start moving. Although I'm a little sad that I couldn't pay Natsuki back for what she did to me..."

"Oh. Right!" the shorter woman said, new determination in her tone. She now had a mission she was not going to fail. Offering Shizuru her hands she then helped her on her wobbly feet. "We'll save a considerable amount of time if we bathe together", Natsuki mused mostly to herself and started dragging the still afterglowy Shizuru towards the bathroom.

"Now there is an excellent idea..." Shizuru murmured under her breath with a small smile as she was pulled behind the dark haired woman.

* * *

><p>So, do you think they made it to the restaurant in time? ;)<p>

My apologies if some things repeat themselves in the text. I wrote this in two parts with a long time gap in between, and although I tried to edit it a little, I probably missed a lot of things.


End file.
